Lucky Star: An Otaku's Dilemma
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: This is the story leading up to the events in my other story "My Kagamin". Work in progress due to demand from the other story. Please read and review. Konata is slowly beginning to realize her feelings for Kagami might be more than she thought. What will she do about it? Will she be able to let Kagami know? COMPLETE
1. Coming to Terms

**Lucky Star: An Otaku's Dilemma Chapter 1**

**Coming to Terms**

* * *

Konata Izumi was sitting at her desk in school thinking. She had recently begun to feel different about her friend, Kagami Hiragii. She had always thought that Kagami was a very pretty girl, but that was normal for other girls to think that. She was getting a strange feeling when she was together with her though. She couldn't be falling for the purple haired girl, right? They were both girls, after all.

"Hey, Konata, you coming or what?" The purple haired girl said. This was Kagami Hiragii. She was a very stern girl, but she was very sweet and caring at the same time. She refused to admit it most of the time and this was one of the qualities Konata liked best about the girl.

"Yeah, I'm coming, Kagamin" She said getting up. She figured she would worry about her feelings at a later date. They were too confusing right now. Besides, they were off to the amusement park for the day. It had been too long since she had gone there with all her friends.

"Hey, Kona-chan, can you teach me how to not get nauseous on roller-coasters? I do every time." Tsukasa said. Tsukasa was Kagami's younger twin sister. She was the polar opposite of her as well. She was kind of an air head and very unorganized, yet she was very sweet and caring towards everyone.

"Sure, Tsukasa. All you gotta do is not think about how high and fast you're going. Just imagine that your sitting still and the only thing that is moving is the area around you." Konata said giving her trademark smile. Tsukasa nodded quickly while jutting down notes in her little notepad she carried everywhere. Konata giggled at this sight. Tsukasa always looked so cute when she was innocently scribbling away in her little notebook.

"How about you, Miyuki-san? Do you have trouble on roller-coasters?" Konata asked the pink haired girl. Miyuki was easily the most physically gifted of the group. She was tall and curvy and had already "grown" in areas Konata was slightly jealous of. She was also the smartest of the four by a long shot. She was even smarter than Kagami and she got near perfect grades already.

"Oh…No, I can't do roller-coasters. I always feel like I'm going to be left behind or fall out. Actually, this one time when I was little, I was in a ride with my mother. When the ride was over, she wandered off and forgot me, so I ended up riding the thing over and over until she finally remembered I wasn't with her. Ever since then I am afraid to ride them for fear of being left behind. I'm also not great with heights, anyway." Miyuki explained with that cute tone she always had.

"Miyuki, give us other girls a chance will you? We can't hope to snag someone up with you being all moe all the time, ya know?" Konata said raising her hands into the air. They were about halfway to the park when Konata noticed that Kagami had been playing on her cell phone for quite awhile now. What could she be doing? Konata figured a little bit of teasing was in order right about now.

"Oh Kagamiiiin! What are you doing there huh? Talking to a new boyfriend of yours?" Konata teased while trying to get Kagami's cell phone away from her. Kagami's face darkened and she had to struggle to keep the cell phone away from the smaller girl.

"Geez, Konata. Can you get off my case for once? You know I don't have a boyfriend nor do I care for one right now." Kagami said to the blue haired Otaku. Konata had an idea.

"Oh? So maybe you just don't like guys then? Maybe you swing that way? Are you like Kaori? Are you going to start following me around saying you're my number one fan?" Konata teased jabbing her elbow into the taller girl. Kagami sighed. The girl couldn't go five minutes without throwing some kind of anime reference in her speech.

"Just drop it, Konata. It's none of your business whether I'm a yuri or not anyway." Kagami said looking away. Konata saw her face just then and she looked so fragile, so innocent. Konata felt a stitch in her heart. She now realized that she was, indeed, in love with Kagami. She finally realized what the feeling was that has been prying at her all this time.

"Konata, you alright? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I'm just going through a lot, is all." Kagami said noticing her friend looking kind of sad. She stretched her hand out for the smaller girl to take it.

"No, it's alright. I'm fine, Kagamin. I shouldn't have pried into your business. I know I can be annoying sometimes, but I just care about you and I wish you would be more open with me…My favorite tsundere." Konata said laughing at the remark she just made. Kagami just sighed.

"This is why I can't take you seriously, Konata. Although, thanks anyway. I'll try to be more open. You are my best friend, after all. It's the least I could do." Kagami said smiling. She knew the small otaku meant no harm and it was just her way of showing affection to those she cared about.

With that the four girls arrived at the amusement park ready to have some much deserved down time. Konata wondered if she would have a chance to tell Kagami how she really felt. That was the only thing that was on her mind, at the moment.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Well here is the start of the events that lead into my other story My Kagamin. Let me know what you guys think. R&R**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	2. This is Normal Right?

**Lucky Star: An Otaku's Dilemma Chapter 2**

**This is Normal Right?**

* * *

The girls were walking through the amusement park marveling at the attractions which they haven't seen in years. Tsukasa was trying to find the nearest stand with the cutest stuffed animals she could find so she could try and win one. Kagami saw her sister and just sighed.

"You're just going to waste your money trying to win one of these things. They are rigged so you basically have almost no shot of winning." Kagami said placing a hand on her hip, trying to look as stern as she could. She had to be the stern older sister at times, otherwise Tsukasa would never know which direction was up.

"Aww, but Sis, look how cute this big kitty plush is. I want to try to win it and take it home. I'm sure Mom would like it to." Tsukasa whined. Kagami gave up. When her sister wanted something she would try until she couldn't try anymore to get it. She guessed that was an endearing quality about her and it was to be admired. She decided she would stop her if it got out of hand.

"Darn, I lost again!" Tsukasa said getting frustrated. No matter how many times she threw the ball at the hole, it never seemed to go through. Konata was watching the whole time and knew what was happening. She walked up to Tsukasa and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Here, Tsukasa. Let me give it a go for you." Konata said. She motioned to the game owner to bend down so she could tell him something. He got a look of fear in his eyes from whatever she said to him and he handed her a few different colored balls to throw instead of the normal white ones Tsukasa was given. Tsukasa was amazed that Konata got the ball in the hole every time. She couldn't even do it once and after she cleaned the stall out of prizes, the owner gave Tsukasa all of her money back as well. Kagami was now wide eyed at the scene in front of her. First, Tsukasa was usually good at things like this and Second, Konata did something for someone else without any reward? Kagami rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't just seeing things.

"Konata, what did you do to make that man give everything back? You didn't threaten his life or something did you?" Kagami asked. Konata shook her head.

"No way, Kagami, all I said is that if he continued to swindle my friend I would make sure that nobody would ever let him work in a theme park again and that I knew what game he was playing." Konata said triumphantly. Kagami was still confused.

"What do you mean swindled?" Kagami asked, she wasn't quite sure what the blue haired girl meant by that.

"Oh, he gives people balls that are just slightly bigger than the hole, but not by much so it's not noticeable. I saw this from the beginning and just let it play on like he was going to walk away with a nice little profit, then I decided to step in and help our favorite little airhead out. I can't let one of my good friends be weaseled out of their money, can I?" Konata said genuinely. Kagami couldn't believe what she was hearing. Who was this person and what had she done with Konata? Although I guess it does make sense tha Konata would know about anything to do with games.

"Well, thank you for looking out for my sister, how about I buy you lunch to show my thanks?" Kagami said to the smaller girl. Konata's eyes lit up.

"Just the two of us? Kagami, are you asking me out on a date?" She teased.

"NO NOT JUST THE TWO OF US! MIYUKI AND TSUKASA ARE COMING WITH US!" She said dragging off the little otaku, who couldn't help but laugh at the interaction. Miyuki and Tsukasa looked at eachother and smiled.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be a normal day without those two getting into something like this." Tsukasa said. Miyuki just nodded and placed a finger to her temple.

"You're right, Tsukasa. Actually from all of our interactions together through every day since we have met, I believe I am correct in thinking there is a %93.74 chance of something like this happening with the personalities of those two. Not that I'm complaining, I wouldn't have it any other way." Miyuki said with her eyes closed as if doing calculations in her head. Tsukasa formed a sweatdrop and nervously smiled at the other girl.

"Wow, Yuki-chan. You're so amazing. I wish I could do things like that in my head." Tsukasa said. She was always sort of jealous that people like Yuki-chan and Kona-chan were so smart. Kona-chan may not look it, but she is very smart when she needs to be. Kagami is always telling her that if she put forth half the passion she did for games and anime she would probably be even smarter than her when it came to school work.

Well, at least they look like they are having fun. Kona-chan is always so full of energy. I wish I could be more like her, haha" Tsukasa chuckled. She began walking towards the two girls along with Miyuki. They were heading for a nearby ramen stand that was supposed to be good in the restaurant. Tsukasa smiled. She wouldn't have the day go any other way if she had the choice.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Well here is the second chapter. Please R&R and let me know if I am getting everyone's character right. I'm not very experienced writing yet and would love some advice if it is needed**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	3. Unforseen Development

**An Otaku's Dilemma Chapter 3**

**Unforseen Development**

* * *

"I swear, Konata. If you ask me to feed you one more time, I am going to choke you." Kagami glared at the small otaku. Konata smirked and opened her mouth while pointing to it enthusiastically. She knew this was embarrassing Kagami in every way possible and she was enjoying every minute of it.

"But Kagamiiiin! I want you to feed me some of that delicious Taiyaki. I can be just like Ayu…Ugu…" Konata pleaded. Kagami got a vein pumping in her forehead. What was she going to do with this girl?

"There you go again with the anime references. For your information, Ayu was never actually fed, she stole Taiyaki by mistake and then was made to apologize for taking it! It seems you don't know as much as you thought!" Kagami yelled in a sudden outburst. She quickly covered her mouth while blushing slightly. Everyone in the restaurant was looking at her. Konata smiled while she reloaded her insult gun.

"Oh? You knew what I was talking about and even corrected me? Are you sure you're not really an otaku like me, Kagamin? You may be an even bigger one than me. Have you been holding back on me?" Konata said through her cat-like smirk. Kagami had now gone into fury mode and you could steam a bun from the amount of steam coming from her ears. She was NOT a fan of being embarrassed in public, especially by girls who still looked like they should be in middle school. She smirked, she knew Konata hated when people made fun of her height.

"Hey Konata, your birthday is coming up right?" Kagami asked. Konata perked up at this question.

"Oh Kagamin! You remembered!" Konata said while pulling the taller girl into a bear hug. Kagami was enjoying how this was going to end.

"Well I figured I could give you some of my old uniforms from middle school and elementary school. I mean you do like cosplaying, right? You could go around and be a little kid again. Nobody would question you because, I mean, look at you. You are short enough to be mistaken for at least an eleven or twelve year old." Kagami remarked. Konata's smile disappeared. She was now looking at Kagami with extreme sadness in her eyes. Kagami now felt a pang of guilt. She didn't mean to hurt the girls feelings that bad.

"Kagami…you would use my own birthday as a weapon against me? I would never do that to you, but somehow I am not surprised that you would stoop to that. You are the biggest Tsundere that I know after all. I'll see you later." Konata said quietly. She then stood up and walked out. The entire time, Miyuki and Tsukasa were watching with their mouths hanging open at the scene. They sat there for a couple of minutes before Tsukasa broke the silence.

"Sis, I think you went a little too far. You know that Kona-chan was just playing around and you really hurt her feelings. She does all of what she does out of affection, not out of spite. I think you should go find her and apologize to her." Tsukasa said while glaring at her sister. Miyuki nodded in agreement.

"Tsukasa is right, Kagami. Konata is easily the most fragile out of all of us. That is why she puts on such a strong front and is always playing around like she does. She is the closest to you and obviously cannot bear it when you really try to hurt her like you just did." Miyuki stated also glaring at Kagami. Kagami stepped back. She had never seen Miyuki with a glare on her face. She made a mental note to never make Miyuki truly angry with her.

"Alright, I'll go find her and apologize. I guess I did go a little to far." Kagami said slumping slightly. She walked out the restaurant and turned back to look at her sister and Miyuki. The two girls waved their hands forward in a shooing motion, signaling her to leave now. Kagami sighed and continued her path out of the restaurant.

"Man, why did she have to say those things to me? She knows I'm sensitive about the way I look like a kid. I know this and I know I act like one a lot of the time, but I only do that to keep myself upbeat." Konata said kicking a rock that lay at her feet. She felt terrible that she had pushed Kagami so far. She did admit that she was doing it a lot more since earlier. Maybe it was because of the feelings she now knew she had for the girl.

"I guess I should apologize to her. I should probably stop teasing her so much. I also need to figure out how I'm going to tell her." Konata said.

"Tell me what?" She heard a voice ask. Konata froze. She turned around to see Kagami standing about 3 feet from her. How long had she been standing there listening to her talk to herself?

"Uh…heh heh…Hi, Kagamin. How long have you been standing there exactly?" Konata asked the purple haired girl. Kagami just shook her head.

"I just heard you say you had to tell me something. So? What is it?" The girl asked. Konata started stuttering and fumbling her words. Kagami thought this was odd. She was usually composed and hardly ever got flustered about anything.

"Um…Kagami, I'm sorry about before. I went to f-" Konata started to say but was stopped by Kagami placing a finger to the smaller girl's lips.

"No, Konata. I'm sorry. I should never have used the subject you are most sensitive about against you. I know that I was wrong and I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Kagami said sweetly. Konata had tears suddenly well up in her eyes and crushed the other girl in a hug. Kagami smiled at the crying girl and place a hand on her head.

"Kagami? I have something to tell you. I just realized this recently but I-" Konata was cut off by Kagami forcing herself away from the small girl holding her head like she was in pain.

"What's going on?" Kagami asked. Her vision suddenly went blurry and she got a sharp pain in her head.

"Kagami, are you alright? Hey, Kagami! Answer me!" Konata yelled at the other girl. Kagami stumbled forward and fell to her knees. What was wrong with her? She had never felt anything like this before.

"Konata…I'm…Sor-" Kagami said. She was not able to finish her statement as she slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

"**KAGAMI!"**

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Well here is the third chapter. I promise I am trying to write this as well as I can so please bear with me. I am also having a ton of things go on at work so I am having to work on this in between projects.**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**Lucky Star: An Otaku's Dilemma Chapter 4**

**Sleeping Beauty**

* * *

"Kona-chan, what happened to my sister?" Tsukasa screamed with tears running down her face. All the girls were riding in the back of an ambulance on their way to the hospital. Miyuki and Tsukasa were retrieved by the paramedics after Konata had called them since Konata refused to leave Kagami's side for even a second. Konata was quietly staring at the ground.

"I don't know, Tsukasa. We were talking and then suddenly she backed away rather quickly like she was in pain. The next thing I know she had collapsed and wouldn't respond to anything. I don't know…I don't know…"Konata said in a monotonous voice. She was obviously devastated so when Tsukasa tried to get more information, Miyuki just put her hand on Tsukasa's shoulder and shook her head at the crying girl.

"Tsukasa, she is in enough emotional shock right now. She hasn't fully grasped the situation of what happened yet. The doctor will be able to find out what is wrong with Kagami and then we can rest easy knowing what has happened today." Miyuki said reassuringly. Tsukasa calmed down a bit but then looked down at her feet.

"Yuki-chan…What if my sis doesn't wake up? What then? What will I ever do without her? She is the only reason I can ever get anything done. I don't think I can go on without her. " Tsukasa said. Miyuki just looked at her friend with sorrowful eyes. She wasn't sure how to answer that.

"I'm sure when the time comes, you will have your answer. For now, just don't think that way." Miyuki said. Tsukasa gave Miyuki a tight hug and looked at the pink haired girl.

"Thanks, Yuki-chan. You always know how to cheer me up even if it is only a little bit." Tsukasa said with a hint of a smile on her face. Konata stood up and placed a hand on Kagami's face. She looked down at the girl and continued to wonder what was wrong with her. She hoped that she would wake up soon…She never got to finish what she was about to say to the girl.

"_Good morning, Konata. How are you doing today?" Kagami said running up to her little otaku friend._

"_Oh, hey Kagami, good morning. You seem to be in a good mood today. Got a secret crush you aren't telling us about?" Konata said, starting her daily teasing. Kagami just sighed at the remark._

"_Oh you and your jokes. They never get old do they?" Kagami said smacking the small girl on the back of her head. Konata was confused by this. Kagami not getting flustered at one of her jokes? This was strange, but she decided to let it pass._

"_Hey, Konata? Want to go over to the arcade after school today? There is this new game they got in that is supposed to be a really intense shooter game. You get to customize your plane and everything. It's supposed to be really intense." Kagami said sounding excited. Just then she had a strange feeling. She couldn't remember anything that had happened since before this morning. She just knew that she woke up and came to school. She figures it's just short-term memory loss and brushes it off though._

"_Sure, Kagami. Although, I am surprised that you want to hang out with me at an arcade. Usually you're not a big fan of arcades." Konata said. She was happy that her friend was asking to hang out with her though._

"_Yeah, but I figured that since we are best friends, then we could spend the day together after school. For some reason, I just think that we haven't spent enough time together and I think it would be nice to hang out with just the two of us, ya know?" Kagami said. She wasn't sure what made her feel this way she just knew that she felt that they needed to be together for some reason._

"_Oh, Kagamin! You always know what to say to me!" Konata yelled crushing the purple haired girl in a bone crunching hug. Regardless of the girl's appearance, she was stronger than most people she knew._

"_Okay, Konata, you're crushing my ribs. I can't breathe!" Kagami choked. Konata loosened her grip and giggled._

"_Sorry, Kagamin. Sometime I don't know my own strength I guess. HEY! From now on, you should just call me A-KO!" She said while holding her bicep in a strongman pose. Again with the anime references. This girl was hopeless, but she was fun to be around._

"_Kagami, there is one thing I want to say before we leave though." Konata said. Kagami wasn't listening. She heard a strange conversation going on with a couple of boys walking past them._

"_What is wrong with her? Do you know?" One boy asked. The other boy nodded his head._

"_It seems that she has had a blunt force trauma on her head that stopped bloodflow to parts of the brain. It happened when she was very young and nobody noticed until now." The other boy replied._

"_Is she going to wake up?" The first boy other boy then looked down at the ground._

"_We are unsure. It is never certain whether cases like this will ever recover. We will just have to wait and see." The boy said. Kagami ran over to them so she could find out who they were talking about. She figured that it might be someone she knows since they were wearing the same uniform that their year wears._

"_Hey, I couldn't help but overhear what you were talking about. What is the name of this girl?" Kagami asked. She was shocked when they just walked right past her without even looking at her. Konata walked up to her._

"_Hey, Kagami?" Konata asked putting her hand on the girl's shoulder._

"_Yeah, Konata? What was it you needed to tell me before we left?" Kagami said to the smaller girl._

"Please, Kagami…Wake up…" Konata said crying over the sleeping girl in the hospital bed. Tsukasa and Miyuki just stood there watching with tears in their eyes.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Chapter four is now finished. Still trying to work in between projects here at work so if an update is taking longer than normal that is the reason. Please R&R**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	5. A Difficult Choice

**Lucky Star: An Otaku's Dilemma Chapter 5**

**A Difficult Choice**

* * *

"Konata, Let's go. You need to rest. You have been here for two weeks now." Miyuki said placing a hand on the small girl's shoulder. Konata just shook the girl's hand away and looked at her with eyes that had once been filled with energy. They were now dull with dark circles under them from sever lack of sleep. Miyuki almost cried from the sight of her friend. She couldn't bear the thought of her like this.

"I can't, Miyuki. I need to be here if Kagami wakes up. If she wakes up and I am gone, she will think that I have forgotten about her. I also have something I need to tell her." Konata said grabbing the sleeping girl's hand. Kagami had not woken up since that day at the amusement park. The doctors had said there wasn't much more they could do for her. Konata had been here the entire time just watching the girl sleep, looking for any sign of the girl waking up.

"Konata, you need to at least sleep. You have gotten hardly a full day's worth of rest in the two weeks you have been in that spot. I will watch over her. You go lay down over there and sleep. You really need it." Miyuki said with concern in her voice. She knew that Konata was worried, but she shouldn't risk her well being like that if it was avoidable. Konata huffed and walked over to the small couch.

"You win, Miyuki, but promise me that you will wake me up if anything changes. I mean it." Konata said while laying on the couch. Miyuki just stared sadly at the girl and nodded.

"Of course, Konata, I will let you know as soon as something happens." Miyuki said. Konata turned over and started drifting off into sleep. She hadn't realized how tired she really was. She figured she would sleep for a few hours, then go back to watching Kagami.

"Yuki-chan, you finally got her to sleep. I'm surprised she listened to you." Tsukasa said walking in the room. She looked down at her sister's sleeping form with a tear in her eye.

"Yuki-chan, I have something to tell you. The doctors are telling us that there is almost no chance of her waking up. They are asking us to take her off of life support. That trauma in her head has spread throughout the brain and it has ceased everything except her basic bodily functions. That is what the doctors said anyway." Tsukasa said. She knew that her sister would never scold her again. She broke down, crying, when this feeling finally sunk in. Miyuki stood up and hugged the girl.

"It will be okay, Tsukasa. I'm here for you and whether Konata is awake or not, she is to. We are all hurting by this, but it is your family's decision in the end." Miyuki said trying to comfort the girl. Tsukasa cried into Miyuki's shoulder. Miyuki just sat there and hugged the poor girl. She knew it must be hard to be one of the people to decide whether your sister would live or die. It must have been especially hard since the two were twins and they shared a special connection.

"Yuki-chan, I…I…I…I don't want to lose her. That is my sister and I need her." Tsukasa said sobbing loudly. She could barely form her words through her crying. Miyuki almost started crying at this, but she had to be the strong one here. Tsukasa needed her to be.

"I know, Tsukasa. I'm sure you are feeling so much despair right now that I couldn't even begin to know what it is like. All I can tell you is that would you want your sister to live like this forever? Or would you rather know that she has moved on to something better? That is a choice that you will have to make and I know it isn't an easy one." Miyuki said fighting off tears. She couldn't cry. She had to make sure she was strong for Konata and Tsukasa.

"I don't know what I am going to do, Yuki-chan. I just…don't…know…" Tsukasa said falling silent. The poor girl had fallen asleep. She hadn't gotten much sleep since the incident either.

"Kagami, if you can hear me, I hope you know how much we have been worrying about you lately. If there is any way you can come back to us, please open your eyes." Miyuki said looking at the sleeping girl. Kagami just breathed softly not aware of anything that was happening around her.

"_Konata, C'mon, play this game with me." Kagami yelled from across the arcade. Konata smiled and walked up to Kagami who was ready to play the new shooter she was talking about._

"_Geez, Kagamin. You're like a little kid sometimes." Konata said shaking her head. That earned her a sharp wrap on her head._

"_Look who's talking, you little otaku." Kagami said. She laughed after she said that. She wished that times like this would last forever. She was slightly concerned at the fact that Konata was the only person responding to her though. Everybody else was just ignoring her. Konata grabbed the controller attached to the machine and they began to play._

"_They are going to have to decide soon"_

"_There is no way she is waking up after this. The clotting is to severe."_

"_I can't imagine how it must feel to decide your own child's fate."_

"_Okay…Everyone, we have made our decision."_

"_Everyone gather around…"_

_This is all Kagami heard while playing the game. Everyone around her seemed to be staring at her. She looked at Konata and saw the girl was in tears._

"_Kagami…no…don't go…" The girl said. Kagami reached out her hand to touch the girl, but she seemed to be moving away. She was now alone in this world with nobody else. What was going on?_

"Why is everyone in here?" Konata asked waking up from her nap. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was still tired beyond belief, but she figured she had slept long enough.

"Konata, we have had to come to a decision." Kagami's father said quietly. She could see Tsukasa and her mother along with the rest of the sisters crying next to Kagami's bed.

"What do you mean? What did you have to decide?" Konata asked. She was sure she knew the answer to that question though. She felt tears start forming in her green eyes. She couldn't let this happen.

"Konata, the doctors have concluded that she will not wake up again. The damage in her brain is to severe now. Had it been realized back when it had happened, she wouldn't be going through this. We have decided that it is for the best if we let her go peacefully." Kagami's father said. The normally strong man started crying at his words. He had just decided that his little girl was going to be taken from him. He was obviously hurting and Konata knew this.

"No…NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" Konata screamed. Tears were streaming down her face. They were going to take away the girl she loved. She ran up to Kagami's bed and stood between her father and his daughter. He just sighed.

"Konata, would you rather see her like this for the rest of your life? I know what you are feeling, trust me. We have to do what is best though. I don't want to see my daughter suffer anymore. Konata looked up at this. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to lose Kagami.

"I don't want to lose her though. She will wake up. I know she will." Konata said sobbing. Kagami's father walked up to Konata and took her in his arms.

"I know you don't want to lose her. None of us do. She is not going to wake up though. She no longer has the ability to do so. I don't want to do this, but I have to…for my little girl's sake." Kagami's father said hugging the small girl. Konata couldn't control herself anymore and she just grabbed Kagami's father in a hug and cried loudly.

"It's alright. We are all here for eachother. Doctor, we are ready. Please proceed." He said to the doctor standing in the room.

"Alright, I am going to do it now. Anyone who wishes to leave should do so now." The doctor said walking over to the machine keeping the girl breathing. He had a sad look in his eyes as he reached for the switch.

"Wait!" Konata said. She walked up to the doctor.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" The doctor asked. Konata just looked up with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Please…let me do it." Konata said quietly. Everyone gasped at this remark. They could not believe that Konata would volunteer to do something like this.

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked while stepping away from the machine. Konata just nodded and placed her finger against the button that would end her Kagami's life.

"Yes, I'm sure…Kagami, I am sorry for all of the trouble I have caused you throughout the time we have known eachother. I have never cherished anyone as I have cherished you and I hope you find comfort in knowing that we all love you so much. We will miss you, Kagami. You were always a brighter moment in everyone's day when people saw you…Goodbye…Kagami…" Konata said flicking the switch. The machine powered down with a low hum. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the soft sobbing of everyone in the room.

"Everyone, let's go…We can all stay at my house tonight. I'm sure nobody wants to be alone when this has just occurred." Kagami's father said. Everyone took one last look at Kagami and started walking out of the room. Konata was last and stopped at the door. She took a look back and wiped her eyes.

"Kagami…I'm sorry…" She said quietly to herself as she shut the door and took note that this was the last time she would see her friend.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Sorry for the slow update guys. I have had a lot going on. Please R&R I actually teared up while writing this chapter so let me know how I did.**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	6. As Comforting as I can be

**Lucky Star: An Otaku's Dilemma Chapter 6**

**As Comforting as I can be**

Everyone that had just witnessed what had happened at the hospital had just arrived at the Hiiragi household. Everyone was still slightly in tears. Tsukasa and her sisters were all trying to comfort eachother as they had just lost a very important part of their family. Their mother just stared ahead like the life had been drained from her. It was understandable as she had just lost one of her own children. Any mother would be emotionally distraught after witnessing that first hand. Their father, however, had tears in his eyes as well, but tried to put a smile on his face for everyone's sake.

"Everyone, you are welcome to stay here if you wish. I am sure we all need eachother right now more than ever. Our home is your home." He announced to everyone in the living room. Konata stood up and hugged Kagami's mother, Miki. She was in tears and was still in shock that her best friend was gone.

"I miss her already, but we need to try and remember the good times with her…Times I should have said something." Konata said ending the last part of the sentence in a whisper. Miki looked up at the girl and seeing her face, which was so distraught and sad in the hospital, with a comforting smile on her face, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She let the tears flow freely while clutching at the small girl.

"I miss her so much. She was my daughter. Konata, why did this have to happen? What did Kagami ever do to deserve this? I will never see my little girl's smile again. I don't think I can bear it." She cried. Everyone looked at the scene. They were surprised that Konata was trying to comfort the girl's mother when she had been the most emotionally wrecked one not hours before. They thought it was a bittersweet spectacle to watch.

"I want to see her smile again as well. I wish none of this had ever happened either. I would give anything just to see that smile one last time. I would even take her place if I could." Konata said clutching Miki in a hug. Miki stood up and left the room suddenly. Everyone decided that it is best that she be left alone for the time being. Konata turned to everybody in the room and started speaking.

"Everyone, I am sorry for how I acted before. I was immature and hurting a lot. I didn't want to accept it…I still don't want to accept it." Konata said. Everyone looked at her with teary eyes. She had gone from the weakest person to the strongest in a matter of a few minutes. They were all grateful that she was there with them. Miyuki stepped forward and took Konata in a hug.

"Konata, nobody is blaming you for how you acted. I would have done the same thing if I had the chance. I figured I had to be the one to help everyone through this tough time though. I see now that you are the one who everyone is looking to. Please stay strong for everyone, Konata." Miyuki said letting tears build up in her eyes. Konata was shocked at this. She had never seen Miyuki cry before.

"I will try, Miyuki. I can't promise anything though. I still have the pain of her loss clutching at my heartstrings. I don't know how long I can act like this before I break down again." Konata said. She began to think back on all the times she had with Kagami. As she thought of these good times, she began to form tears in her eyes again. She began to cry and kneeled onto the ground. Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Kagami's father all went over to comfort the girl.

"I'm alright. I was just thinking of all the good times I had with her and everyone else. I got emotional thinking that I wouldn't be able to laugh with her again. I know I annoyed her a lot, but that is just how I show that I care." Konata said through small sniffles. Kagami's father smiled at the girl.

"Konata, I do believe that my daughter could not have chosen a better girl to be her best friend. She may have complained about you sometimes, but she did praise you quite a bit. She was always happy to talk about you. You should have seen how her eyes lit up when your name was mentioned in any conversation. You have my gratitude for taking such good care of her all this time." The man said. He was truly grateful that Kagami had such good friends who cared about her this much. That was one of the best things someone could live for.

"Kona-chan, Sis really did enjoy being around you, so don't think for a second that you were ever a burden to her. You were always the highlight of her day and she always shone much brighter when you were around." Tsukasa said to the small girl. Tsukasa was still crying, but was trying to keep herself composed through her speech. Konata looked at all of them and smiled.

"Thank you, all of you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you guys as well. I just hope Kagami knows that we all miss her so much." Konata said rubbing her eyes. Miyuki put a hand on the girl's shoulder and started speaking.

"I'm sure she knows, Konata. I don't think Kagami would ever thing that we would abandon her for any reason." Miyuki said with a smile. Tsukasa walked over to her sisters who seemed to be crying with the scene transpiring in front of them. Regardless of what anyone said, they really were an emotional bunch. Given the situation, Konata could not blame them in the slightest.

"Guys, I'm going to sit down. I feel like I am about to break down again and I don't want to make this scene look bad." Konata said as she went into the other room and took a seat on a small couch. She felt the tears come on and she buried her head in her arms and sobbed quietly.

"Kagami, please come back. I still never got to tell you how I truly feel." She said through tears. She was shocked when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find Miki standing there holding something. It looked like a small bag.

"Konata, I'm sure that she would have listened if you told her what I think you wanted to tell her. Here I think that Kagami would want you to have this." She said giving the bag to Konata. Konata looked at it wondering what was inside.

"Open it when you go home. I figure it will be something that will comfort you when you think about what has happened." Miki said. Konata nodded and gave the woman a hug. Miki hugged the girl back and gave her a reassuring nod. She then went back into the room with everyone else. Konata sat on the couch and soon found the hours of sleep she had not had catch up with her.

"Kagami…"Was the last thing the girl said before the warm embrace of sleep consumed her. The next morning she woke up and found everyone except Miki asleep in the living room. Miki was just sitting there stroking Tsukasa's hair while the girl slept.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hiiragi. I am going to be going now. I hope I didn't cause to much trouble." Konata said. She figured it would be best if she left while everyone was still asleep.

"Oh, Konata, don't be silly. You're welcome whenever you want to come over. Please, be careful on the way home. I will tell Tsukasa and Miyuki that you left already when they wake up." Miki said with a smile on her face. Konata thought the woman was strong for being able to act this way so soon after what had happened.

"Thank you, Maam. I'll be going now." Konata said as she left the house. She walked slowly back to her house which wasn't too far from where Kagami had lived. She arrived after about twenty minutes of walking.

"I'm home!" She announced as she walked into her house and left her shoes at the door. She noticed her dad asleep on the floor next to Yutaka. She smiled and placed a blanket over them. She headed up to her room with the bag the was given to her by Miki.

"Now what is in here…" She said as she took the small ribbon off the bag. She opened it and pulled out its sole item. Tears welled up in the girls eyes. She had pulled out a picture of Kagami from when she had gotten her picture taken at her last birthday party. Along the bottom it had a message in red letters. Konata put the picture on her computer desk and read the message aloud to herself.

"In loving memory, Kagami Hiiragi, We shall always treasure your memories…Until we meet again." She said quietly. She read this over and over again in her head and had the memories of the two girls flood into her mind.

She fell onto her bed and cried at the gift that was given to her. She now had Kagami with her…always…

* * *

**END**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Well here is the ending of this and the story that leads up to my other story which is titled My Kagamin. I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first tragedy series I have tried writing and has been the 4****th**** story I have worked on. Let me know what you guys think. Please R&R**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	7. dedicated to

A new Dedication...

This is now dedicated to two of my good friends who went through a bad situation and are no longer with us. They both read and loved this story and I feel that writing this note will be the best way to honor them both. They were both avid lucky star and blazblue fans like me and they were both in love with the tragedy pairing of Kagami and Konata.

To the both of you, I love and miss you.

I will continue writing not just for me, but for you as well. I hope that you enjoy my stories where you are now and we will laugh together once again.

Until then

Echoesofmercy


End file.
